These days, the main cause of accidents in an airport on traffic lanes and at boarding gates takes place during ground operations of aircraft. These accidents are generally due to collisions of the aircraft with obstacles present around it during its manoeuvres, in particular during backing manoeuvres. In fact, pilots have no visibility in areas located below and behind their aircraft.
The presence of such obstacles is dangerous for ground personnel, for the aircraft as well as for the passengers. Moreover, accidents resulting from the collision of an aircraft with obstacles have the consequence of reducing the operability of the airport, thus having an impact on the airport and the airline companies concerned.
In order to avoid collisions between an aircraft and obstacles present on the ground, it is known to escort the aircraft during its entire ground operation phase (towing, taxiing, etc.) with dedicated personnel. This personnel, especially trained for this type of assignment, guides the aircraft on the ground while anticipating the presence of obstacles. This guidance, however, the anticipation and the ability to identify possibly interfering obstacles on the runway, are limited by the fact that the personnel is human and can consequently make errors, be momentarily distracted or even have reduced visibility due to meteorological conditions. Moreover, a human being cannot physically view a field of view of 360° around the airplane.
In addition, this escorting work is dangerous, tiring and stressing for the ground personnel who, in addition to obstacles present on the ground, must anticipate the movement of vehicles and of other aircraft present on the ground.